1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally toward a spill containment assembly and, more particularly, toward a self-supporting flexible spill containment assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Drums or vessels are commonly used to store fluids. These fluid filled drums or vessels can sometimes leak or spill their fluid contents during use or storage. It is desirable to contain such spilled or leaked fluid so as to reduce the risk of damage or injury that such fluids may cause.
Spill containment assemblies are used as secondary containment vessels to contain and temporarily store fluid that has been spilled or leaked. Unfortunately, these spill containment assemblies can be cumbersome to use and can be bulky to store or transport.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a spill containment assembly that is easily assembled and that is relatively portable and convenient to dissemble to, for example, ship or store.